ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nya Garmadon-Jones
'Nya Garmadon-Jones '(b. June 19th 11 ABY) is the daughter of Minnie Garmadon and Kai Jones from the future. She has both of their Fire and Water powers and is a Ninja. Biography Early Life Nya was born to Minnie Garmadon and Kai Jones in Lego City on June 19th 11 ABY. She inherited their powers of Fire and Water. Minnie disappeared on April 25th 12 ABY, leaving Kai to raise Nya alone. As Nya grew up, Kai began teaching her his Ninja skills, as well as how to harness and control her powers. She was given her own Ninja robes. Throughout her childhood, Nya visited the Museum of Heroes to learn about the heroes and villains of the past. In 19 ABY, Nya watched Deathstroke lead an uprising in Star City on the news. During a visit to the Museum of Heroes in 20 ABY, Nya learned of an unknown villain who scared her. In 25 ABY, Nya learned of the Yuuzhan Vong War in Galaxy 2. In 27 ABY, Nya met Nora Darhk. In 28 ABY, Nya watched the Canaries fight to take back Star City on the news. She also watched them defeat Eden Corps. In 29 ABY, Nya learned of the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War. In 30 ABY, Nya met Behrad and Zari Tomaz. Hero Work In 32 ABY, Nya graduated from university and joined Lego City Police Department as a forensic scientist. In 34 ABY, Nya saw Green Arrow fight and defeat Deathstroke on the news, ending his reign of terror. In 36 ABY, Nya learned of the Swarm War in Galaxy 2. In 37 ABY, Jervis Tetch began a killing spree. After Nya's friend Lia Nelson was killed by Tetch, she took matters into her own hands by donning her robes and tracking him down. Nya found and defeated Tetch, arresting him. Following Tetch's arrest, Nya travelled back in time to 7 ABY to visit her parents. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Fire: '''Nya inherited the Elemental Power of Fire from her mother, Minnie. ** '''Fire Creature: '''Nya can transform into a creature made of fire. *** '''Fire Generation: '''As the Fire Creature, Nya can generate and shoot fire. *** '''Fire Mimicry: '''As the Fire Creature, Nya can transform her body into fire. **** '''Intangibility: '''When her body is transformed into fire, Nya can phase through most objects. *** '''Flight: '''As the Fire Creature, Nya can fly with ease. ** '''Fire Generation: '''Nya can generate and shoot fire. She can shoot fire in many forms, including bursts of flames, beams of fire and fireballs. ** '''Fire Immunity: '''Nya is unable to be harmed by fire. ** '''Fire Manipulation: '''Nya can manipulate and control the shape, size and intensity of an existing fire. ** '''Fire Mimicry: '''Nya can transform her body into fire. *** '''Intangibility: '''When her body is transformed into fire, Nya can phase through most objects. ** '''Fire Shield: '''Nya can create a shield made of fire. ** '''Heat Generation: '''Nya can generate immense amounts of heat. ** '''Heat Immunity: '''Nya is unaffected by immense amounts of heat. ** '''Illumination: '''Nya can use fire to provide light in dark areas. ** '''Pyrokinetic Flight: '''Nya can use fire to propel herself in the air. ** '''Pyroportation: '''Nya can use a move that Minnie calls Hot Escape to open a small portal in the floor, allowing her to disappear and reappear nearby. * '''Water: '''Nya inherited the Elemental Power of Water from her father, Kai. ** '''Hydrokinetic Flight: '''Nya can use water to propel herself in the air. ** '''Underwater Breathing: '''Nya can breathe underwater without the need for special equipment. ** '''Water Generation: '''Nya can generate and shoot water. She can shoot water in many forms, including bursts, beams and balls of water. *** '''Rain Generation: '''Nya can make it rain, even in a drought. ** '''Water Manipulation: '''Nya can manipulate and control existing water. She can use this ability to create and stop tidal waves and waterspouts. She has also used this ability to reduce and enhance floods. ** '''Water Mimicry: '''Nya can transform her body into water. *** '''Shapeshifting: '''When her body is transformed into water, Nya can morph into whatever shape she wants. She mostly uses this to fit through small gaps, such as under doors. She can also use this as a surprise attack by shapeshifting into a puddle and attacking enemies who step over her. ** '''Water Shield: '''Nya can create a shield made of water. Abilities * '''Master Acrobat/Free Runner: '''Nya is an incredibly skilled acrobat and free runner. * '''Master of Spinjitzu: '''Nya is a master of the Spinjitzu martial art. She is able to easily create a Spinjitzu tornado of fire and water. * '''Skilled Swordswoman: '''Nya has been trained in sword combat by Kai. She received heavy training in Form I (Shii Cho) and Form IV (Ataru) like both her parents did. Weapons and Equipment * Nya's Third Robes * Twin Katanas Former Weapons and Equipment * Nya's First Robes * Nya's Second Robes Gallery Nya dotd.png|Nya's first robes Nya s5.png|Nya's second robes Nya.png|Nya's third and current robes Nya s7.png|Nya's future robes Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Mutant Category:Pepar Category:11 ABY Births Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Spinjitzu